Misfits In Action Reboot
by William Lamb
Summary: After Ooarai's victory over Selection University, the Minister of MEXT becomes even more determined to destroy Ooarai Girls High School. His intended weapon is a male tank commander from the United States. However, even the best laid plans fail to survive first contact.
1. Desert Thunder Part 1

_**Author's Note:** As you may have no doubt noticed, I have decided to completely cut out the prologue and will work things a little differently. _

**_This Story Is Dedicated In Memory To My Father._**

 **Chapter One.  
**

 **Desert Thunder.**

In Japan, the sport of armored vehicle combat is known as Sensha-do, and is seen as a woman's martial art, practiced by many girls and young women across the country. In the United States and Canada, however, girls had all but abandoned Tankery - as the sport is called in North America - in favor in flying aircraft. While the girls took to the air, American Tankery had become a boys sport with very few female participants.

In Europe, where the sport had been founded, the Trans-European Panzerkraft League had picked up on these changes and embraced the idea of making European Panzerkraft an equal-opportunity sport; authorizing the creation of teams that were either all-boys or comprised of both members.

As he stood in the hot and arid desert valley, Jeremy Shirokawa fought to keep his nervousness hidden as he made his way towards his opponent for that day's match. Walking beside him was his Vice-Commander, Griselda Adler - or Zelda, as everyone called her. Zelda was a beautiful and aristocratic-looking girl from Germany. With a height of five feet and six inches with a slim figure, dark-blue eyes, and her light-blonde hair tied into a knot on the back part of her head while a remaining strands fell down in front of both ears, it was no wonder that many of the boys would almost break their necks whenever she walked past them.

Jeremy, on the other hand, stood at five-foot-eight. The hot desert wind blew through his dark-brown hair and stung his light-brown eyes. Beads of sweat beginning to fall from his face to splatter on his chest and shirt collar. Like Zelda, Jeremy was dressed in a khaki shirt, olive-colored trousers ( or shorts, in Zelda's case). The outfits had been tailored to resemble those worn by the famed Afrika Korps.

The nervousness Jeremy felt wasn't caused by Zelda's presence or by the fact that he was about to engage in a tough match against England's newest team...

No. It was the fact that he was Kitai International Academy's newest commander and he was leading an entirely new team into its very first real match.

In front of them, Jeremy saw David Sterling, the commander for the Golden Sword Military Academy, waiting with his younger brother, Robert. Robert was Golden Sword's vice-commander. Both young men had the same honey-colored hair and grey eyes but that was as far as the similarities went.

While David was friendly and out-going in addition to being a good sport, Robert was arrogant and boastful. Jeremy was forced to assume that Robert's attitude came from being a spoiled rich boy who had never gone through the same trials that David had.

Like Jeremy and Zelda, David and Robert were also dressed for desert combat. While the Kitai team were wearing Afrika Korps-styled uniforms, the two Golden Sword leaders were both wearing khaki shirts and shorts. On their heads, they each wore a black beret with the Golden Sword emblem of a gold-colored sword thrust into the sands of a beach. The uniforms looked to be a copy of Montgomery's Eighth Army.

Soon, Jeremy and Zelda were standing in front of the Sterling brothers. Immediately, David snapped his fingers, prompting his personal servant to step forward with a tray bearing four small cups and a freshly-brewed pot of tea. It was Golden Sword's tradition to drink tea with their opponents prior to a match.

After the servant, Bascom, had given each of them a cup and filled it with what Jeremy recognized as being gunpowder tea, David held up his own cup in the manner of a toast. "No matter who wins, may we all hope for the best and prepare for the worst!" the English commander stated before gulping down his gunpowder tea.

Following David's example, Jeremy tried not to grimace as he felt the tea laced with alcohol splashed down his throat. Beside him, Zelda made a face as she swallowed her own gunpowder tea as quickly as she could to avoid tasting as much of the beverage as possible.

After the toast was finished, Bascom quickly collected the teacups as David stepped front of Jeremy. Reaching out his hand, David smiled. "Good luck to yourself and your team, Commander Shirokawa!"

"And good luck to you, as well, Commander Sterling." Jeremy said back as he shook David's hand.

At this moment, the Head Judge, a humorless-looking man dressed in black slacks and a white shirt, stepped forward. "And now," he ordered. "Both Commanders and Vice-Commanders will return to their starting positions and remain on standby until the signal to begin the match!"

* * *

As he observed the activities taking place via the gigantic monitor screen that had been set up in front of each of the spectator stands, Tsuji Kota smiled to himself in spite of not knowing how the team he had chosen to use for his plans would perform in the upcoming battle.

All that really mattered to him at the moment, was getting his revenge on Anzu Kadotani and the rest of the Ooarai Girls High School Sensha-do team...

Kota ground his teeth in fury as he thought about the one school that had caused him to lose face. It should have been so easy, closing down Ooarai Girls High School. But he, Kota, just had to open his big mouth about Ooarai having an active Sensha-do team in the past, giving Kadotani the idea of resurrecting the long-dead Sensha-do elective with the belief that the school would stay open should the team win.

Kota had agreed to the condition with the belief that Ooarai's Student Council President had no way of pulling off such a miracle. What he hadn't counted on was Kadotani finding a secret weapon...

A girl by the name of Miho Nishizumi...

The second-born hellspawn of Shiho Nishizumi, the current Master of the Nishizumi style of Sensha-do...

It was supposed to have been so easy; let Ooarai participate in the Japanese National Tournament, lose said tournament, and then, close the school. To Kota's surprise, not only did the aforementioned Nishizumi hellspawn lead the small Ooarai team of misfits to victory in the tournament, but she also ended up winning the respect of each of her opponents!

In spite of having made the promise that Ooarai Girls High School would remain open, Kota didn't see the promise as a binding one and so, had authorized the closing of the school and the scrapping of the School Carrier that housed it.

Again, Anzu Kadotani had decided to fight back in spite of Kota's threats of reprisals and had managed to gain the support of the Director of the Japanese Sensha-do Federation and even Shiho Nishizumi herself! Faced with such open rebellion, Tsuji Kota had grasped at the only chance he had at putting Anzu Kadotani and Ooarai Girls High School in their respective proper places: Kadotani in another school and Ooarai Girls High School in the scrapyard.

By having Ooarai face the Selection University team in an Annihilation Match...

With Ooarai having only eight tanks and pitted against Selection University's mighty force of thirty with the addition of the Karl Self-Propelled Siege Gun, Ooarai _should_ have been crushed! And they undoubtedly would have been if it hadn't been for the interference of the team captains from the schools of Kuromorimine, Pravda, Anzio, Saunders, St. Gloriana, and Continuation who had used their own tanks to reinforce Ooarai.

And once more, Ooarai emerged triumphant and Tsuji Kota had been forced to endure criticism from his superiors!

For a long time, Kota had considered hiring a professional to deal with Kadotani and the second-born Nishizumi hellspawn but managed to calm himself down to the point to where he could think things through clearly and logically.

And now, he had come up with the perfect plan. If Kadotani had relied on contracts and Sensha-do to save her beloved school, then Tsuji Kota could use the same weapons to destroy it!

But in order to ensure that his plan succeeded, Kota needed a team from outside Japan. One that neither Kadotani nor Nishizumi held any sway over. A team that would cause the very _foundations_ of Japanese Sensha-do crumble with their mere presence. After hours of searching, Kota had finally found the team that he needed...

The team of Kitai International Academy!

"Are you certain that this is a good idea?"

The sudden question broke into Kota's thoughts, prompting him to glance over towards his companion; an overweight man dressed in a traditional kimono with the emblem of the Japanese Sensha-do Federation embroidered on the upper left breast and on the back. His bald head was covered by a straw hat. Shichiro Kodama was the currently-sitting Director for the Japanese Sensha-do Federation, the organization which oversaw the separate leagues.

Fortunately, the Japanese Sensha-do Federation was under the control of MEXT, making Kota the Director's superior.

In response, Kota smiled as he answered. "As I have explained to you before, MEXT feels that the sport of Sensha-do has grown stale over the years and therefore, we at MEXT feel that in order to ensure the sport's continued survival, it needs a _fresh_ approach. Something to shake things up, if you will."

The statement wasn't exactly a lie but Kota felt the need to twist things slightly in order to make his plan work.

"I understand that." Kodama nodded. "But, to allow a team that's openly led by a _boy..._ "

"We would be taking the sport back to its roots." Kota insisted. "Besides you should know the young man's qualifications. Here, take a look at the data I managed to pick up on him."

As he spoke, Kota dropped a file folder into Kodama's lap, which the man immediately picked up and opened.

"Hmmm..." Kodama's eyes darted left and right as he quickly read the file. "Shirokawa... Vice-Commander at the age of fifteen...recently promoted to Commander... _A QUALIFIED SENSHA-DO INSTRUCTOR?"_

Kota grinned evilly as Kodama fumbled to keep himself from dropping the file. "Yes. He is a fully qualified and licensed Sensha-do instructor. Possibly the youngest in the sport's entire history. If that doesn't make the likes of Masters Nishizumi and Shimada stand up and take notice..."

Kota trailed off he allowed Kodama to absorb the information that he had just been given as well as letting the man's mind subject him to the possibilities. In the meantime, Kota would simply enjoy the match and think of the ways he could use Shirokawa to do his dirty work for him.

* * *

When Jeremy and Zelda finally arrived at Kitai's starting point located on the west side of the desert battlefield, Jeremy was pleased to see that each of Kitai's nine tanks, as well as their crews, were lined up and waiting for the kick-off.

In addition to Jeremy's own tank, a Tiger I Ausf. H. and Zelda's Panther Ausf. G., there was also an Australian Sentinel Mk. IV armed with an Ordinance Quick-Firing seventeen pounder, a Russian SU-85 tank destroyer, a German StuG IV, an American M4A3E8 Sherman, a Japanese Type 4 Chi-To, a German Panzer IV Ausf. G., and a British A34 Mark 1 Comet.

Each tank had been painted in a manner that perfectly matched the terrain while the Kitai International Academy emblem; a blue shield bearing a single white rose had been placed on their left front hulls.

As Jeremy and Zelda exited the Willys Jeep that they had been riding in, they immediately found themselves facing the other tank commanders...

The commander of the Sentinel was fifteen year old Erin Richter, an American girl with shoulder-length blonde hair with bangs that had been squared-off just above her eyebrows while pink hair clips held things in place.

Command of the SU-85 had been given to Russian-born Anya Kirov, a red haired and brown-eyed girl who hailed from a small village on the Russian-Ukraine border.

The StuG IV was under the command of Eiji Miyazaki, another First Year who was a member of a group of boys who were collectively known as the Gremlin Gang due to their love of playing pranks. His messy black hair was blowing in the breeze and his dark eyes were shining in anticipation.

From France came the commander of the Sherman, Christine Bouchard. Her hair was such a light shade of blonde that it was almost white. Her blue-grey eyes always alert and watchful.

The Chi-To and the Panzer IV were commanded by Jeremy's two younger sisters, fifteen year old Lena and thirteen year old Miyoko, respectively. Lena wore her own dark-brown hair long and loose while her blue eyes revealed that she was eager to get the match started.

Adopted into the Shirokawa family after she had been found abandoned in a garbage can in Tokyo as an infant, Miyoko Shirokawa had originally been frightened of tanks. So much so that she refused to even go near the tank storage areas at the Shirokawa family dojo. It had taken some creativity along with some trickery on Jeremy's part to help her get over her... _panzerphobia._ Since then, Miyoko had come to love tanks as much as the rest of the family.

And since it was Jeremy that Miyoko looked up to and wanted to emulate, Jeremy often did his best to do all of the right things in order to set an example for her to follow...

Miyoko had light-brown hair that she wore in a bunch on the top right side of her head and dark-brown eyes set inside a beaming face.

Penelope Stevens, the commander of the Comet, had transferred from the Ridgewater Prep School for Girls in London, England. Possessing a sweet and gentle demeanor that was reflected in her light-blue eyes, Penelope had been bullied mercilessly in her previous school for having come from a poor farming family. Her brownish-blonde hair was fixed in a long braid.

Wasting no time, Jeremy pulled out his map of the battlefield. "Alright." he said to his sub-commanders. "Let's go over the plan one more time." He then laid the map on the ground and gestured at it. "The topography shows that the battlefield consists of this small area that's dotted with trenches and concrete bunkers. In the middle is a network of canyons that join together in a half-moon shape. _This_ is where the action's going to take place! Golden Sword has more tanks fielded than we do so the only way we're going to stand a chance is to take and hold three areas."

Jeremy pointed at one area of the map. "Zelda, you'll be in charge of Bravo Platoon. You'll take the SU-85 and the Sentinel to this area here 107B. Once you're in place, this spot will give you a wide field of fire and the enemy will have no place to hide once you open up."

" _Jawohl, Kommandant!"_ the German girl nodded.

"Christine, you'll be leading Charlie Platoon with Penelope and Eiji. Your designated area will be our right flank here at Point 907A. It's further away and you'll have to move as fast as you can to secure it if we're to have any chance of winning."

"Understood." the French girl answered.

"Meanwhile, Lena and Miyoko will join me in Alpha Platoon. We'll position ourselves at this crossroad here in the center of the map. The crossroads are the only way Golden Sword can flank Bravo and Charlie Platoons so we'll need to hold that area as long as we can until we can break Golden Sword down to where we can launch a direct assault and finish them off!"

"So, what are Golden Sword coming after us with?" Eiji asked.

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, David Sterling sat in the cupola of his Churchill Mark VIII, examining his own map of the battlefield. The more he examined the area of the canyon, the better he felt about using the type of tanks that Golden Sword currently had. The game type of the match was a Full Force Annihilation match, which meant that each team could deploy each and every vehicle in their arsenal.

The Golden Sword used various American or American-based vehicles and David currently had ten M4A2 Shermans, four Sherman Fireflies, and five M3 Grants in addition to his 95mm howitzer armed Churchill.

Activating his communications, David began speaking into the mic. "Robert, you will lead Platoon Galahad to Point 107B and secure the area. Platoon Bedivere will proceed to 907A. Meanwhile, the Grants will accompany me to the crossroads at Point 026R! Shirokawa will no doubt realize the importance of these areas and will no doubt be sending his own tanks to these areas. So, stay alert, everyone!"

 _"We have nothing to worry about!"_ Robert's voice came over David's headset. _"They're a_ Japanese _school for crying out loud! All they'll have are those Ha-Ha tanks or whatever they're called!"_

Sighing heavily in irritation, David's voice was tightly clipped as he stated. "Don't get arrogant, Robert! When Kitai first opened in the early-1980's, they _did_ use a combination of American and Japanese tanks. But, that _doesn't_ mean that they're still using them! They might have changed over the years!"

David was saved from Robert's reply by the sound of the five-minute warning alarm sounded, alerting both teams that the final countdown had begun...

* * *

"We all set to go in here?" Jeremy asked as he eased himself through the Tiger's Commander's hatch.

"We're all ready to get this show on the road. Commander!" the Tiger's driver, a sixteen year old girl reported. Her name was Gabrielle Brixton but she preferred to be called Mouse since it was her nickname that she had earned during her tenure as a tankette racer. She had won the American Tri-State Tankette Rally three years in a row before deciding that she wanted a change and joined the Panzerkraft team. Mouse was a short girl who stood at a mere five feet in height with long and stringy blonde hair. In addition to her combat uniform, Mouse wore her Afrika Korps-styled kepi with a pair of racing goggles while her hands were adorned with her old racing gloves.

At the radio station, Gina Correlli, Jeremy's Italian radio officer gave him a thumbs up as she said. "The new radio's working perfectly and I have you patched in to the other tanks!"

After she finished tying her raven-black hair into her usual twin tails and securing them with white ribbons, Gina slipped her headphones back on and adjusted her throat mic.

"The 88's ready!" Jeremy's gunner, a Chinese-American girl named Susan Li, stated as she patted the gun scope.

To Jeremy's right, his Loader, Josh Hampton ran a hand through his blonde hair before putting his baseball cap back on. "I finally got the shells in order." he grumbled. As he spoke, Josh indicated the eighty-eight millimeter shells that he had finished arranging into groups depending on their types.

Smiling a bit at his loader's grumpiness, Jeremy then activated his own throat mic. "Alright guys, we're fifteen seconds from kick-off! All commanders, report your status!"

 _"Shogun Bravo is ready!"  
_

 _"Shogun Charlie is ready!"_

 _"Alpha Two, ready!"_

 _"Alpha Three is ready to go, Onii-chan!"_

 _"Bravo Two here! We're ready too!"_

 _"Bravo Three, ready!"_

 _"Charlie Two, ready!"_

 _"Charlie Three is prepared for combat!"_

Just as the other Kitai commanders completed their status reports, a flare was fired off in the distance and Jeremy watched as it exploded in a flash of brilliant green at the same time the Head Judge's voice ordered. **_"BEGIN COMBAT!"_**

"Kitai Academy!" Jeremy ordered, as his adrenaline surged through his body. "ROLL OUT!"

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of Chapter One. A bit lame, I know but I was anxious to get the action started.**_


	2. Desert Thunder Part 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **Desert Thunder Pt.2**

* * *

 **Point 907A. _"Toll Booth"_  
**

* * *

The peaceful silence of the desert canyon was broken by the clanking of caterpillars and the roar of the Rolls-Royce Meteor Mk. III engine of the A34 Comet as the British tank climbed the small hill. As the tank's driver brought the vehicle to a full stop on top of the hill, Penelope Stevens stood up in the Commander's cupola and raised her binoculars to search the area for any sign of enemy tanks.

The area closest to her contained a few adobe buildings and houses while a bridge connected the area to a narrow road that, from Penelope's end, ran to the right before turning around the ridge and disappearing down a slope. If any Golden Sword tanks tried to get across the bridge, they would have to travel in a single-file column.

After seeing how the land was laid out, Penelope now understood why Jeremy had ordered Charlie Platoon to guard this area. Of course. Penelope had been Jeremy's original gunner so she _should_ know how his mind worked!

The initial battle plan was called _Operation: Roadblock_ while the three defensive zones had been christened Toll Booth, Main Street, and Bunker Hill. Charlie Platoon had been charged with defending Toll Booth.

"This is Charlie Three..." Penelope said into her throat mic. "Toll Booth is all clear!"

 _"This is Shogun Charlie, message is understood. We're moving up."_ Christine's voice replied.

A few seconds passed before Kitai's Sherman and StuG IV were rolling up on either side of Penelope's Comet. As the Sherman stopped, the Commander's hatch opened and Christine's upper body appeared. After studying the layout of the area, Christine looked over at Penelope.

"Penelope, move your tank over there to the right and position yourself behind those rocks." the French girl ordered. "Charlie Two, take position inside that crater in front of the bridge. My Sherman will hide behind those buildings on the left!"

As the Comet's driver moved the vehicle into the spot; a small rise that provided the Comet with both the high ground and cover due to the large grouping of rocks, Penelope immediately saw what Christine's plan of attack was but waited until the French platoon leader confirmed it.

 _"Charlie Platoon, this is the plan!"_ Christine's voice said over Penelope's headset. Although she couldn't see inside the StuG IV, Penelope was certain that Eiji was listening,as well. _"When the enemy tries to take this position, they'll have to drive in single-file! At my signal, Charlie Two will knock out the lead tank while Charlie Three takes out the rear. The enemy will be trapped and unable to reach the Commander's position! We'll knock out as many as we can before any enemy reinforcements arrive!"_

As Christine finished speaking, Penelope looked down at her gunner; a girl of average height with thick blonde hair and small square-shaped glasses. At the moment, the girl was shifting in her seat in a manner that suggested that she was very nervous. "Sarah?"

At the sound of her name being spoken, the girl, Sarah Reynolds, gave a start before whirling around to look at Penelope with frightened brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" Penelope asked.

"I... I _guess_ so..." Sarah stammered out. "I...I...I'm just a little worried about how...how things will work out! I mean, I'm just a _secretary!_ I... I file reports for Jeremy and the Student Council, I order parts and... and shells-!"

Pausing, Sarah paused to take a breath, her head lowering as she exhaled. Her shoulders slumped. "I just... I don't want to end up letting you down, Penelope..."

Placing a gentle hand on Sarah's shoulder, Penelope smiled warmly at her as she said, "And you _won't._ Just do your best and everything will work out fine! Besides, you've shown that you're just as competent as a gunner as you are a secretary."

And it was true. During training, Sarah had hit ninety-five out of one hundred targets and during the live-fire exercises, Sarah didn't panic despite her fear and nervousness. Instead, she had proven herself to be as skillful on the Comet's three-inch gun as she was filing paperwork for the Tankery Club and the Shirokawa Sensha Dojo.

At Penelope's words, Sarah seemed a bit more assured even if she was still nervous...

"Enemy sighted!"

At her radio operator's words, Penelope's head snapped up and she peered through her binoculars to see seven Golden Sword tanks; five Shermans and two Fireflies, approaching the bridge. To Penelope's surprise, none of the enemy tanks were painted in desert beige. Instead, each tank was painted in olive-drab; making them stand out against the desert terrain. Reaching up, Penelope pressed her throat mic against her throat. "This is Charlie Three. Seven enemy tanks are approaching the bridge! Five M4A2s and a pair of Fireflies! Their formation is a single-file column."

 _"Roger that, Charlie Three!"_ Christine's voice immediately answered. It was very clear from her tone that the French girl was eager to get to work. _"Where are the Fireflies located?"_

Peering out the line of Golden Sword vehicles once more, Penelope reported. "Both Fireflies are at the rear of the line."

 _"Alright. Charlie Two, wait until the lead tank is almost across the bridge before knocking it out! Charlie Three, once the lead tank is down, put all of your focus on taking out those Fireflies! I'll see what I can do from my side."_

 _"Roger that!"_ said Eiji from the StuG IV, which was concealed in a hulls-down position inside the crater. If Penelope had guessed correctly, the lead tank would be five-hundred metres away when Eiji opened fire.

"Sarah, set your sights on that trio of rocks on the far side of the bridge!" Penelope ordered. "Once Eiji's gunner takes his shot, those Golden Sword tanks will be reversing fast so I want you to knock out the Firefly at the end of the line."

"Right."

As Sarah began to slowly move the turret into position, Penelope gasped as the Golden Sword tanks stopped at the bridge. The Commander's hatch of the lead Sherman opened and the tank's commander appeared with a pair of binoculars in his hands. Penelope's breath involuntarily caught as she began wondering if the enemy commander had caught sight of their movement.

In any case, a tense waiting game had begun...

* * *

"Do you think they see us?"

At the question posed to him, Eiji Miyazaki turned his head to look over at his Loader. Like Eiji and the other StuG IV crew, Stanley "Puck" Hansen was a First Year Kitai student and a fellow member of the notorious Gremlin Gang. Puck wore a black beanie over his reddish-brown hair. His brown eyes locked on the line of enemy tanks that had stopped on the other side of the bridge.

"I think that if they saw us, we'd know about it by now." the Gunner, Sven Stromm, stated. Sven's English was heavily laced with his native Swedish tongue. Sven had black hair and his own forest green eyes were carefully observing the Golden Sword platoon through the scope of the tank destroyer's 75mm gun.

"Just keep calm,guys." Eiji said to his crew. " _Sensei's_ counting on us to keep these guys from flanking him!"

"Easier said than done, I think." Danny White, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed driver said. "I mean, there's seven of _them_ and only three of _us!_ "

"But _we're_ the ones with the tactical advantage! The Comet is occupying the high ground to our right. From there, Penelope can easily snipe at the rear of the column while remaining safe. Once we open fire, our Easy-Eight will attack the enemy's center!"

Crossing his arms, Puck frowned in a manner that showed that he remained unconvinced. "But what about _us?_ " he demanded to know. "The desert paint job that the Art Club gave this thing might be convincing from a distance, but it won't fool whomever is leading those tanks once they're in the position we want them in!"

"That's why we're waiting until they're almost over the bridge before we take them out." Eiji informed. "Once we drop that lead tank, Penelope will knock out the rear and we'll have them bottled up."

The words were no sooner out of Eiji's mouth when the Comet's 77mm HV suddenly fired, it's shot streaking through the air and exploding into the side of the last Sherman. There was a loud popping sound as the hit tank's white flag was deployed, signalling that it was out of the match.

* * *

Inside the Comet, Sarah's eyes were wide with shock as she realized what she had just done. She had been so focused on the line of enemy tanks that she had accidentally squeezed the trigger, prompting the Comet's main gun to discharge.

"SARAH! WHAT HAPPENED!" Penelope yelled out in a mixture of surprise and anger. On the other side of the bridge, the turrets of the remainder of the Golden Sword tanks turned in the Comet's direction and released a volley that destroyed some of the rocks that had been protecting the British tank.

"I-I'M SORRY!" Sarah shrieked, her eyes filling with tears.

Looking out through her tank's cupola, Penelope watched in horror as the enemy Fireflies immediately reversed at full speed and temporarily disappeared from view behind the ridge line before popping back into view and releasing a volley from their OQF 17 pounders at the Comet's location. Meanwhile, the remaining five Shermans began crossing the bridge at top speed with their own 75mm guns firing at their assailant's position.

"Quickly!" Penelope ordered in a decisive manner. "Focus all of your attention on those Fireflies!"

* * *

Inside the StuG IV, Eiji watched as the enemy Shermans roared across the bridge towards him. Noticing all of their guns were trained on the Comet's position, Eiji ordered his gun crew to make ready. He didn't understand what was going on, but perhaps there was a way to salvage the situation...

As Puck rammed a shell into the loading breech, Sven ground his teeth as he watched the advancing enemy tanks through the Gunner's reticle; keeping track of the distance between the front of the lead Sherman and their end of the bridge. The lead Sherman quickly closed the distance...

1500 metres...

1000...

500...

The lead Golden Sword tank was just coming off of the bridge when Sven fired the StuG IV's StuK 40 L/48 long-barreled cannon, sending the 75mm AP shell into the front of the Sherman, stopping the vehicle dead in its tracks while its flag of defeat deployed. The lead tank had been stopped so suddenly that the driver of the tank following it didn't even have the time to think about hitting the brakes and the second Sherman collided with the rear of the first.

As this had been going on, Kitai Academy's own Sherman came speeding out of its own hiding place. Inside the Easy-Eight's turret, Christine's gunner quickly took aim at the last Sherman in line and knocked it out with a well-placed shot from the 76mm M1A2 main gun.

Realizing the danger they were in, the last two Golden Sword Shermans attempted to turn their turrets to take aim at the Easy-Eight only to be knocked out by the quickly re-positioned StuG IV and the Comet.

"Charlie Three, what's the status of those Fireflies?" Christine asked.

 _"We managed to knock out one but the other retreated."_ Penelope's voice answered.

Nodding to herself, Christine glanced around the combat area. While the plan hadn't exactly gone the way she had intended, Charlie Platoon had managed to hold Toll Booth _and_ took out six tanks.

"This is Shogun Charlie! Come in, Shogun Alpha!"

 _"This is Shogun Alpha..."_ answered Jeremy's voice. _"Proceed with message. Over."_

"Charlie Platoon has just encountered an enemy tank group consisting of seven vehicles. Six have been knocked out and the last tank, a Firefly, has retreated. Requesting further orders."

 _"Shogun Charlie, once things have been cleared up, I want you to swing around to Bunker Hill and help out Bravo Platoon!"_

"Shogun Charlie acknowledges. Out."

Looking back at the line of knocked out Shermans, Christine sighed as she realized that the shortest route to Platoon Bravo's position at Point Bunker Hill had been blocked off. Charlie Platoon would have to take the long way.

* * *

As the Churchill continued making its way through the center canyon, David Sterling's eyes widened in shock as he listened to the report being sent to him from Platoon Bedivere's last remaining Firefly. He had known, of course, that the attempt to take the bridge would be a risky gamble.

But to have an entire tank group wiped out by only three tanks was still a surprise...

Speaking into his communications mic, David said. "Bedivere Six, rendezvous with Platoon Lancelot immediately! We will hold position until you arrive! Galahad Leader, what's your position and status?"

* * *

Inside the turret of his Firefly, Robert Sterling answered his brother. "This is Galahad Leader, Platoon Galahad is approaching the bunker complex! Estimated arrival time is three minutes!"

 _"Proceed with caution, Galahad Leader..."_ David's voice warned. _"This Kitai lot's a lot better than anticipated and may have an ambush set up for you at the bunker complex!"_

Robert snorted in annoyance. "Oh please!" he said arrogantly. "For one thing, you put Hawkins in charge of Bedivere and you know as well as I that he's never been that great of a commander! And _how exactly_ did a bunch of _Ha-Ha_ tanks take out a _Sherman?_ "

 _"Firstly, Robert, they are called CHI-HAs and not HA-HAs! Secondly, the Kitai tanks that took out Bedivere were an Easy-Eight Sherman, a Comet, and an Assault IV! So, while Kitai's tank fleet started out as a combination of Chi-Nus, Shermans, Pershings, Chi-Hes, a Chi-To, a Chi-Ri, and a Ho-Ni III, I'd have to say that they have never been the pushovers that you so foolishly believe them to be!"_

"No matter what they have, how good can the Kitai team possibly be?"

The sound of a tank gun being fired being immediately followed by the sight Platoon Galahad's lead Sherman being knocked out answered Robert's question for him. As he fumbled for his binoculars, Robert heard two more tank guns firing and he recognized that one of them was a 17-pounder. In quick succession, another Sherman and the platoon's second Firefly were knocked out of the match. Finally, Robert located his binoculars and immediately looked in the direction of the enemy tanks.

He found himself immediately blinded by the sunlight.

The Kitai tanks were using the sun to hide themselves...

* * *

As her gunner unleashed another shell from the Panther's 7.5cm KwK 42 L/70 main gun, Zelda looked through her own binoculars and smiled as she watched another Golden Sword Sherman be removed from the match.

In her former school in Germany, Zelda Adler had been a successful Stuka pilot in addition to participating in Panzerkraft and it had been the experience gained from flying that she had drawn upon when having Bravo Platoon position themselves on a hilltop with the sun at their backs instead of going hulls-down inside the large trenches.

The SU-85 was positioned in the center of the line while Zelda's Panther covered the right flank. The left flank was covered by the Sentinel.

At the thought of the Sentinel, Zelda cast a smile in the direction of the Australian tank. The vehicle's crew may have been comprised of four young girls, but they were really showing the results of the long and tedious training that Jeremy had put them through since they had been junior high students.

Activating her throat mic, Zelda ordered. "All tanks, keep firing!"

* * *

As another Sherman was knocked out, Robert actually screamed as his Firefly was rocked violently by the two exploding shells that landed close by. Grabbing his mic, he shrieked out. "ALL TANKS! RETREAT! RETREAT!"

As the remainder of Platoon Galahad obeyed their commander, another volley from the still-unseen Kitai tanks managed to take out the last Sherman, leaving only Robert's Firefly, which was racing away at top speed.

* * *

As he listened to Robert's panicked transmissions over his radio, David sighed heavily. He _had_ warned his little brother not to underestimate the Kitai Academy team and now David had lost all ten Shermans and two Fireflies; leaving him with only his Churchill, the five Grants, and the two remaining Fireflies.

With the way things were going, it was quite clear that trying to attack the strategic areas inside the canyon would only result in a disastrous defeat for the Golden Sword Military Academy.

Perhaps Robert had the right idea?

Making his decision, Robert had his Loader open a communications channel to all of his remaining vehicles. "All tanks! This is Commander Sterling! All remaining tanks are to fall back and regroup at the pass! I repeat, all tanks retreat to the pass and prepare for defensive combat!"

As the Churchill's driver began to turn the British heavy tank around, David cast a glance in the direction that he had previously been leading his own platoon in.

 _Well played, Commander Shirokawa._ he thought with admiration. _You have proven your meddle in the area of defensive combat. But, do you know how to attack?_

* * *

In the spectator stands, Tsuji Kota smiled in approval of what he had seen thus far. Beside him, Shichiro Kodama could only stare wide-eyed at the monitor screen that was now showing the remaining Golden Sword tanks in what looked to be a full retreat.

"You may want to go ahead and pay up now, Mister Director." Kota grinned as he held out his hand with the palm facing up. Not too long beforehand, he and the Sensha-do Federation Director had made a small wager. In response, Kodama merely glared at the hand.

"The match isn't over yet!" Kodama declared. "Kitai Academy may have inflicted heavy losses on Golden Sword, but Golden Sword _still_ have the Churchill and the two Fireflies! So, they _still_ have a chance at winning!"

Kota dropped his hand but the smile still remained on his face.


	3. Desert Thunder Part 3

_Many thank yous go out to those who have reviewed thus far!_

 _Fun Fact: The character, Sarah Reynolds, is going to be my parody of Momo Kawashima. When I first created her, she was originally going to be a magical girl from an alternate dimension. I may still keep her original concept just to add a twist to things, but, we'll see how things work out.  
_

 **Chapter Three.  
**

 **Desert Thunder Part 3.**

 **The First Match Concludes.**

Kitai Academy's Alpha Platoon rolled through the central canyon a V-formation with the Tiger I taking point while the Panzer IV and the Type 4 Chi-To were positioned on the German heavy's rear flanks. As she stood in the Commander's cupola of the unbuttoned Panzer IV, Miyoko Shirokawa frowned slightly as she studied the topographical map of the battlefield.

Meanwhile, her friends and crew mates were simply enjoying the opportunity of riding halfway out the tank by sitting in the turret hatches as Ingrid and Anastasia were doing or riding with their heads exposed, which was the case of Connor and Summer. Normally, Miyoko and her friends rode a Japanese Type 1 Chi-He but had to use the Panzer IV due to the Chi-He's engine needing to be replaced.

Ingrid Hildebrandt, Miyoko's best friend and the gunner for the team, came from a small post-war village in Germany called Stauffenberg. As she sat in the hatch, her long, flax-colored hair fanned out behind her due to the breeze blowing through it while her sapphire eyes carefully watched the horizon ahead. Ingrid's family had always dabbled in Panzerkraft but it wasn't until she had met Miyoko that Ingrid really got into the sport.

On the turret's other side sat the loader, Anastasia Kirov, the thirteen-year old younger sister of Kitai's SU-85 commander, Anya Kirov. Anastasia had the same red hair and brown eyes as her sister but while Anya wore her hair long, Anastasia like to keep her hair cut at the shoulders. As always, she was wearing the bright yellow hairband that she believed would bring her and the others good luck.

The Panzer IV's driver, Connor Brixton, was the younger brother of Gabrielle Brixton, the driver of the Tiger I. Like his sister, Connor had straw-blonde hair but his eyes were green with a grey-ish tint to them. Also like his sister, Connor was an exceptionally-talented driver who could drive anything he got his hands on.

Twelve year old Summer McCarthy fulfilled the duties of Radio Operator. Not only was the elementary school student the youngest member of the team, she was also the smallest at four feet in height. Her brown hair was styled in short pigtails and her hazel eyes were scanning the instruction booklet for the Panzer IV's radio in case there had been any details that she had overlooked.

"Onii-chan?" Miyoko said into her throat mic. In front of her, she watched as Jeremy reached for his own mic.

 _"What's up?"_ his voice asked.

"Onii-chan, I've been looking at this map and it looks like this battlefield is _smaller_ than those that are usually used in Sensha-do matches?"

 _"That's because this field we're on is normally used for Rifle matches."_ Jeremy's voice explained, referring to the sport that used WW2 era small arms such as rifles, pistols, and sub-machine guns. The ammunition used for the weapons were paint rounds. Jeremy had participated in one Rifle match and, while the bullets were just fancy paint rounds, they stung like the dickens even through the protective jackets.

"Why are we leaving the canyon, anyway?" Lena asked, from the turret of her Chi-To. "Golden Sword might still be coming towards us!"

"Sterling's not an idiot." Jeremy answered. "He's lost both of those platoons that were trying to get to our flanks. With them gone and with Bravo and Charlie Platoons now able to flank his main force, it would have been suicide to try and take this central area. His best bet now would be to fall back to the area of the pass where he can take up a fortified defensive position."

"What are we going to do if they make it to the pass?" asked Miyoko.

"Then this fight will end up becoming much longer than it needs to be; allowing Sterling to turn my attrition strategy around on me!" Jeremy patiently explained to his sisters. "Since Charlie Platoon is closer to the area, I ordered them to try and cut-off Golden Sword's retreat. Hopefully, Alpha and Bravo Platoons will get there and surrounded Golden Sword before _they_ can surround Charlie Platoon!"

* * *

David Sterling sighed heavily as he rested his arms on the turret of his Churchill as he wondered why this old Rifle field had been chosen as the place to hold a Tankery match. He had known, of course, that the battle would go badly for the Golden Sword team due to how the combat area was arranged and he had pinned his hopes on capturing the bridge and the bunker complex before Kitai.

It was possibly his worst mistake and one that would no doubt cost him this match. He _had_ hoped that the Kitai Academy team would be using their original tank fleet but, unfortunately, the enemy forces holding the bridge had included a ruddy Comet! The most powerful tank system that had been mass produced by England during the war as well as a tank that, like the Centurion, was extremely damned hard to get and extremely expensive to have replicated.

As for the enemy forces that had destroyed Platoon Galahad, they remained unknown but Robert had reported hearing the sound of a seventeen-pounder.

A Firefly, perhaps?

David was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice of his driver coming over his headset, _"We're coming up on the rally point, sir!"_

The rally point for Golden Sword's retreat to the pass was the outskirts of a mock-town resembling those found in World War 2-era North Africa. It was quite a nice little place.

"With all of these buildings, this might make a better defensive position, sir!" the Churchill's loader stated, as he looked at the village.

"Only for Rifle matches!" David said back. "If we tried taking this Churchill or the M3s in there, we'd only find ourselves hung up trying to navigate those narrow streets! It'd be like shooting fish in a barrel with _us_ as the fish! No! As soon as we meet up with our remaining Fireflies, we'll be leaving immediately for the pass where we'll stand a better chance of turning the tide of _this_ particular battle!"

Hearing the sound of a tank approaching, David craned his neck as he looked to see Platoon Bedivere's last remaining Firefly roll into view on the west side of the village before turning to join up with David's Platoon Lancelot. As the Firefly slowed to a stop beside the Churchill, the tank's commander stood up in the hatch and saluted.

"Bedivere Six, reporting as ordered, sir!" the Firefly commander said.

Returning the salute, David nodded. "Good to see you're still with us, Sergeant! Now, where is that brother of mine?"

"Here he comes now, sir." the Firefly commander informed, pointing at a spot somewhere behind David. Turning, David watched as Robert's own Firefly joined the gathered Golden Sword tanks.

Now that what remained of his team had joined him, David proceeded to give his next series of commands. "Alright, everyone listen up!" he said into his comm mic. "We're heading for the pass! The Fireflies will take point while the M3s follow behind. Since my tank is the slowest and heaviest, I will cover the rear! Golden Sword, _MOVE OUT!_ "

As they had been ordered, the two Fireflies took point while the M3s followed behind in a line formation. Meanwhile, the Churchill rolled behind the group with its turret turned to face the rear.

The group of British tanks hadn't gone far when one of the M3 Grants was struck broadside by a tank shell, removing it from the game...

 _"ENEMY TANKS! THREE O' CLOCK HIGH!"_

Standing up in his turret, David raised his binoculars and quickly scanned the direction that the shot had originated from. His blood ran cold as he spotted Kitai Academy's Comet stationed on a hilltop fifteen-hundred metres away. The enemy tank was quickly joined by the Sherman and the Assault IV.

* * *

Inside the Comet, Sarah's eyes went wide and her hand flew to her mouth while the tank's Loader, Andrea Winters, glared at her. The Comet had just crested the hill when the Golden Sword tanks exited the cover of the village. At the sight of the enemy tanks, Sarah immediately acted on impulse and simply fired without thinking.

"Oh my god!" Sarah cried. "I'm sorry! I..I just saw them... and I... I just..."

In the Comet's commander's station, Penelope simply shook her head. "Sarah, dear, you certainly know the quickest way to start a fire fight!"

"In _any_ case..." Andrea growled, as she rammed another armor-piercing round into the breech of the British tank's 77mm HV. "Stop _apologizing_ and start _firing!_ "

"Oh. Right!"

As she turned her attention back to the task at hand, Sarah peered through the gun scope and set the sights on another M3. On either side of the Comet, the Easy-Eight and the StuG IV both opened up on the Golden Sword tanks. Taking a deep breath, Sarah pulled the trigger and the Comet's gun fired off the fresh round, which ate up the distance and slammed into the side of the targeted Grant. When the smoke from the blast cleared, the enemy vehicle's white flag was blowing in the wind.

* * *

 _"Shogun Charlie to Shogun Alpha! We've made contact with the enemy's main force at Grid zero-nine Panda! Request immediate backup!"_

As Christine's voice came over his comms, Jeremy could make out the sound of tank fire in the background. Pressing his throat mic to his larynx, he immediately responded with. "Shogun Charlie, this is Shogun Alpha. Alpha Platoon is on its way! ETA: Two minutes! Out! Alpha Platoon, load AP rounds and advance at full speed!"

As Mouse put the Tiger I into high gear, Jeremy noticed Miyoko's Panzer IV crew disappeared into the tank and close the hatches. Looking in Gina's direction, Jeremy then ordered: "Gina, get in touch with Shogun Bravo and tell Zelda to take Bravo Platoon down that corridor that she found earlier! Also, let her know that the endgame is near and that the remaining Golden Sword forces will be fleeing her way!"

"Understood!" Gina nodded. Making the required adjustments to her radio, the Italian girl began speaking. "Shogun Bravo, this Shogun Alpha! Your orders are to proceed through the corridor! Also-!"

As Gina carried out her assignment of relaying Jeremy's orders, Mouse took her hands off of the steering wheel long enough to lower her racing goggles down over her eyes. On Jeremy's right, Josh picked up one of the HEAT rounds and quickly loaded it into the Tiger I's 88mm gun breech.

While this had been going on, Jeremy prepared himself for the upcoming fight. While he looked forward to ending it, he also wished that a larger battlefield had been chosen. It would have been nice to see what David Sterling really could do if given enough fighting room.

* * *

 _"DAMMIT TO HELL!"_ Robert cried out in anger as he watched the number of Golden Sword tanks be reduced to six. _"ALL TANKS, OPEN FIRE!"_

"All commanders, disregard that order!" David ordered his team commanders. "Robert, calm down and lead everyone to the pass! I'll cover you as long as I can!" As he spoke, a round from Kitai's Easy-Eight struck the Churchill. Due to the British infantry tank's heavier armor as well as the distance, the shot ricocheted off of the Churchill's hull.

 _"We won't leave you behind, Commander!"_ one of the M3 commander's protested as the remaining Golden Sword tanks released a volley at Kitai Academy's Charlie Platoon.

"Yes, you will!" David countered. "The rest of Kitai's tanks are no doubt on their way and the longer we dawdle, the more we run the risk of being surrounded! Now, I am giving you a direct order; you are to break off immediately and proceed to the pass! Robert, I'm putting you in command! Get going! All of you!"

Inside his Firefly, Robert saw that there was no use in arguing with his older brother. "All tanks, follow me!" he ordered into his comm-link. "Driver, head for the pass, as originally planned!"

As the remaining four M3s and two Fireflies broke off their attack and began driving for the pass, David ordered his driver to charge the enemy's position. As the Churchill's QF 95mm howitzer cut loose with a HEAT round, Kiati's Alpha Platoon burst into view.

* * *

Seeing the situation, Jeremy immediately had Gina open a channel. "Charlie Platoon, get after those tanks! Lena, Miyoko, go with them! I'll handle the Churchill!"

As the three tanks comprising Charlie Platoon, along with Lena's Chi-To and Miyoko's Panzer IV, began their pursuit of the fleeing enemies, Susan rotated the Tiger's turret and fired the 88mm armor-piercing round at the Churchill. The heavy shell made contact with the British tank; only to be deflected as the Churchill's driver suddenly turned the infantry tank into an angled position.

"Mouse, keep us moving while Josh loads! Stop only when Susan's ready to fire!" Jeremy commanded.

As Josh grabbed another shell, Mouse stepped on the accelerator, moving the Tiger out of the way as the Churchill fired off a HESH round that exploded into the ground that the German heavy tank had previously been occupying.

* * *

While Jeremy and David continued their duel, Lena's Chi-To fell in behind Charlie Platoon as they chased after the remaining Golden Sword tanks. "Martha, ready an AP round!"

At Lena's command, her loader, Martha Walker, loaded the desired shell into the breech of the Type 5 75mm main gun that would soon be fired by Martha's twin sister, Mary. The twin sisters were identical with black hair and blue eyes. In order to allow people to tell them apart, Martha wore her hair in a ponytail while Mary wore hers loose.

"Commander!" Asami Niimura, the radio operator called out. "Shogun Charlie has requested that we move into position for rolling fire to keep the enemy occupied while Charlie Three cuts around and attacks from the south!"

"What about Bravo Platoon?" Lena questioned, while the Chi-To's driver, Mayumi Hironaka, pulled the Japanese medium tank into position between the Easy-Eight and the StuG IV. Glancing out through the cupola, Lena watched as her sister's Panzer IV joined the group, rolling along on the other side of the StuG IV; the four tanks forming a rolling firing line. Meanwhile, the Comet broke away from the group and proceeded to head south.

At Lena's question concerning Bravo Platoon, Asami answered. "They're in position and are ready to spring the trap!"

"Alright then, Mary, FIRE AT WILL!"

Smiling to herself, Mary targeted the nearest enemy tank and fired; the other tanks joining in.

* * *

As the enemy's shells exploded in the midst of the Golden Sword tanks, Robert cursed to himself before speaking into his mic. "Bedivere Six, fall back with me and turn your turret to fire back at the enemy pursuing us! We have to protect what Grants we have left!"

 _"Bedivere Six acknowledges! Falling back now!"_

As Robert's driver slowed the Firefly, his gunner turned the turret until the tank's seventeen-pound gun was aiming at the pursuing Kitai tanks. To the right of his tank, Robert watched as Bedivere Six copied his move. Once the other Firefly had it's gun positioned, Robert ordered. "Don't worry about hitting them! Just keep them focused on us so the Grants can reach the pass!"

Almost at once, the two Fireflies began firing. As he watched the Kitai tanks immediately begin to serpentine in an effort to avoid the incoming 76.2mm shells.

"Hold on!" Robert said, as he noticed something. "Where's the Comet?"

As if in answer, the tank in question suddenly appeared on Golden Sword's right front with its main gun aimed and ready to fire. Before Robert could shout out a warning, the Comet's 77mm discharged, sending an AP round into the side of Bedivere Six, knocking the other Firefly out of the fight.

Behind the retreating tanks, Kitai's Panzer IV fired its own 75mm cannon and Robert watched helplessly as another M3 Grant was removed from the match, leaving only Robert's Firefly and two M3s remaining.

"SIR! ENEMY IN FRONT!"

At his driver's warning, Robert whirled around to see that the pass that was supposed to have been Golden Sword's only hope for survival had been captured by the enemy as a German Panther medium tank, a Soviet SU-85, and an Australian Sentinel appeared at the entrance of the pass.

"Oh...damn..."

That was all Robert managed to get out before the three Bravo Platoon tanks opened fire...

* * *

The wall of the nearby building was decimated by the HE round that just barely missed the Tiger I as the two opposing commanders continued in their attempts to subdue one another; neither one willing to give his opponent an opportunity.

As Mouse brought the Tiger around to launch another attack, Jeremy couldn't help feeling a touch of admiration for David Sterling's tank crew. Even though he was driving a tank that was slower than the Tiger, the Churchill's driver was really earning his pay by making sure that each and every shot that Susan fired was either deflected or missed altogether. The British tank's gun crew were also managing to keep pace with Jeremy's own; the 95mm was firing twice as fast while the shots were getting closer and closer to scoring a knockout.

"I can't keep this up much longer!" Mouse cried out as her movements began to show signs that she was tiring.

"We have to get behind him somehow!" Jeremy stated.

Meanwhile, Susan aimed the Tiger's gun and took a shot the Churchill's front, only to have the enemy tank's driver throw the heavy vehicle into another deflective angle that caused the fired shell to bounce off of its hull and explode into the ground. Jeremy made his decision. "Mouse, this is a longshot, but I want you to retreat into the village itself!"

"Roger!"

Summoning up her strength reserves, Mouse quickly turned the Tiger and gunned the accelerator as she drove into the village.

* * *

"What do you want to do, sir?" the Churchill's driver asked.

"Go after him!" David commanded. "We may lose this match in the long run, but I'm going to draw a little blood, myself!"

"Aye, sir!"

As the Churchill neared the village, the wall of one the buildings on the tank's left side exploded outward as the Tiger suddenly burst through it. Before David could give the order to reverse, the Tiger swiftly swung to the left and stopped behind the Churchill with its cannon aimed at the engine compartment.

Time seemed to stop as the German tank's 88mm roared, sending the heavy AP round into the Churchill's weak spot. Within seconds of the impact, there was a popping sound as the British tank's white flag was deployed.

Several more seconds passed until the voice of the Head Judge echoed across the desert battlefield...

 ** _"Golden Sword Military Academy: All tanks disabled! Kitai International Academy takes the win!"_**

* * *

As the Kitai Academy supporters in the spectator stands went wild with glee, Shichiro Kodama sighed with disappointment as he handed Tsuji Kota the 100 yen that had been the wager between them. As he placed the money inside his pocket, Kota smiled over at the defeated JSF Director.

"Quite the impressive display, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yes." Kodama nodded. "Kitai Academy showed brilliant use of the battlefield and their ambush and entrapment tactics would rival those used by some of the teams back in Japan! But, it was the duel between the commanders that had me on the edge of my seat! I'd have to say that it was as adrenaline-pumping as young Nishizumi Miho's duel against her sister and the fight against young Lady Shimada! _Both_ of those young men have done their schools proud!"

"But, it will be Kitai Academy that will be given the honor of participating in the Japanese Nationals!" Kota stated in a decisive manner. "I have the feeling that this hardly a taste of their abilities!"

* * *

It was a quiet and somber moment, it seemed, as David and Jeremy shook hands at the closing ceremony while their tired teammates looked on.

"That was quite the fight you gave me there at the end!" David smiled.

"Yeah. Your Churchill crew gave the crew of my Tiger quite the physical workout! But, it's too bad that the stage wasn't one of the big ones, we'd probably _still_ be going at it!"

At Jeremy's statement, David chuckled. "Oh, I think that we'll be bumping heads again _sometime_ in the future! But I believe that this little match made quite the decent debut for _both_ of our teams!"

As David finished speaking, the elderly man who had been the guest judge stepped forward and smiled at the two teens. "Gentlemen," he said in a German accent. "please, allow me to congratulate you _both_ on your performances today! While _you-"_ he grinned in Jeremy's direction. "you and your crew did maneuvers in that Tiger that made even _myself_ jealous!"

Jeremy blushed at the old man's praise. "That- that means a lot coming from you, sir! Before I forget, I was hoping that you would sign your book for me."

As he spoke, Jeremy reached into the pocket of his panzer jacket and retrieved the book that he had picked up at a bookstore earlier that day. Upon seeing the book, the old man laughed.

"I would only be too happy. Do you have a pen?"

After Jeremy had handed him one, the old man opened the book and quickly scribbled something on the inside of the front cover. After he had signed it, he handed it back to Jeremy, who couldn't help but to stare with an almost-childlike gleam as he read what the old man had written...

 _To Kommandant Jeremy Shirokawa... "Panzer Vor!"..._

It was signed; _Otto Carius._

* * *

 _And that's the end of the introductory match! I know that it was pretty short but I hope to make the matches longer as the story progresses.  
_


	4. I'M BAAAACK!

**Hello GuP Fans! :D**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating but real life decided to drag me through the grinder and I haven't had the chance to type a single syllable! However, my mind DID continue to work while my fingers haven't and there will be quite a few changes and additions to the story which are:**

 **1: The title will be changed to "Trading Places" which will have Jeremy go to Ooarai while Miho takes his place as Kitai's commander! _Trading Places_ itself will focus on Jeremy while an as-yet-to-be-titled companion story will focus on Miho.**

 **2: During my little sabbatical, some new characters were created and Miho is going to get two new siblings. That's right! Miho's going to be a big sis!**

 **3: The opening battle is going to remain mostly unchanged but I'll be making adjustments such as making additions in some areas. I don't know if I can change the title without deleting the story so I kept the opening battle on file on my hard drive.**

 **4: Hopefully, I'll have the new stories ready for posting on Monday.**


End file.
